fifty fifty
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Sasusaku. Drabble!series. Dedicated to Sasuke's decision in chapter 627. Rating subject to change.
1. beach blues

**Hello there (: Remember me? Yeah, didn't think so. In light of chapter 627 I've decided to start a drabble series of fifty prompts. Can take place during any place/universe/time/etc! I will be accepting prompts for drabbles on my tumblr (url: vampiretteknight . tumblr ask / ) so feel free to send me a suggestion! You may see your prompt published here! Prompts will also be published on my blog. Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**fifty fifty**

* * *

**one: beach blues**

**prompt: Team 7 is on the beach, and Sasuke sees Sakura in a bikini. He gets embarrassed, and she end up hugging him, making him even more uncomfortable.**

**universe: genin**

* * *

It was supposed to be a relaxing day.

Team Seven had the day off from missions and training, and had therefore decided to go to the _beach. _To any normal person, this may sound exciting. Fun, even. But for Sasuke Uchiha, this meant Hell.

First off, the dobe kept challenging him to a game of "Splash" with was as simple as it sounded. Secondly, all Kakashi-sensei was doing was reading his pervy sex book. And thirdly, Sakura wasn't even _trying _to hide the voyeuristic glances she shot his way about every five seconds.

She had placed her towel to the left of his, and Naruto followed suit next to Sakura's. _So predictable, _Sasuke mused, resting his arms against his knees. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura taking off her cover up. From the corner of his eye…he suddenly saw a lot of skin. He angled his face more towards her to confirm that she was wearing a bikini. But not just any bikini. A _skimpy _bikini. It barely covered anything. Not that she had all that much to show but you could definitely see the outline of _some _curves through that getup. Sasuke whipped his head towards the ocean. What was he even thinking? This was _Sakura _he was thinking about! Sasuke kept a firm gaze on the ocean for a few minutes before he suddenly felt a shadow looming over him and blocking the sun.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to go swim with me?" Sakura asked meekly, arms clasped behind her back. Sasuke refused to meet her gaze as he replied.

"No thanks."

He felt more than saw the frown that marked her face after that.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'll swim with you!" Naruto bursted, taking Sakura's hand and effectively dragging her away from Sasuke.

The raven-haired Uchiha watched as Naruto dragged Sakura into the ocean, picking her up and throwing her once they were deep enough. She let out an unattractive squeal before she was submerged underwater. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that adorned his face.

"You should go have fun Sasuke." Kakashi advised, not looking up from his book.

"Tch, that's not _fun." _

Kakashi merely let out a soft chuckle.

After a few minutes of aggravation, Sasuke kicked himself over to the ocean, wading in quickly. Once there, Naruto grinned. "Finally, you stubborn bastard."

At that, Sakura turned around. She smiled from ear to ear once she saw Sasuke in the water with them. He merely glared in return, but that didn't stop her from launching herself in his direction, arms wide. Sasuke stumbled a second before he caught her. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red as he felt Sakura's very _wet _and very _exposed _body pressing against his.

"I'm glad you decided to come in," Sakura whispered, pulling away and giving him a cheeky smile. Upon noticing his red face, she added,

"Hey Sasuke-kun, did you forget your sunblock? It looks like you're burning up?"


	2. save me

**Thanks for such positive feedback from the last prompt guys (: Remember, feel free to request a prompt! **

* * *

**fifty fifty**

* * *

**two: save me**

**prompt: Sasuke's thought process as he slowly goes insane. Returns to Konoha! This one came out longer than expected.**

**universe: shippuden pre-war. Basically back was Sasuke was crazy still.**

**rating: T**

* * *

The ground is sopping wet with _bloodbloodblood_ but you don't care.

It's not as if you have a heart.

Their screams are still echoing and reverberating through your head, but it is almost pleasant compared to the chaotic silence that usually fills your mind nowadays.

You hear – above the lulling screams – a gasping of breath.

Your inky eyes scan the area for the offender, and when you locate him – a small boy – you spare him no mercy as you place your foot on his head.

"P-please…don't kill me…!" the boy pleads, sobbing and coughing blood from his mouth, tears mixing with the blood.

You look down in apathy, feeling nothing as you apply more pressure to your foot, causing the boy's eyes to widen in alarm.

You think he'd flail around if he could.

And as his bones begin to _creak _and _snap _underneath your sole, not once do you blink.

You're nothing now.

Just an empty body wandering around, still perpetually seeking your revenge that you're so damn _exhausted _from searching for, but you have nothing else to do with your life so you continue.

No family, no friends.

All by your own doing.

And the great thing is that it doesn't even hurt. Knowing you're completely alone in the world. Knowing that not one person gives a shit about you. It's sort of comforting actually, since you've dealt with this feeling most of your life.

The only friend you have is Sin.

* * *

Your mind constantly refuses to ever think of _them. _

They are Forbidden Territory in your sick twisted mind, because they don't belong in a place like your head. They belong with innocence and happiness.

They belong as far away from _you _as possible.

.

If there's one person you ever do think about it's your Okaa-san.

The only happiness you'll ever allow for yourself.

Her gentle pats, smiling face, sweet voice…those were all the happiness you'd need for the rest of your life.

It has to be enough.

.

* * *

Every time you run into _them _you get angry because why the _hell _won't they leave you alone? Why were they so damned determined to bring you back? Couldn't they tell that you didn't want them?

Didn't need them.

No, clearly they couldn't.

You hoped that with every stab and punch and kick that you could _finally _beat some sense into them. Although, you find it harder to injure _her _than _him, _because somewhere in the back of your mind your brain automatically thinks that you're supposed to protect her.

Just like you used to.

So you remind yourself that things have changed and she doesn't need your protection. Yet she still needs you, it seems.

You really don't want to look at her because you know that it will stir up emotions that you don't have or recognize.

You especially refuse to look into her eyes.

Shit, you did it.

And now you're stuck in the same passionate eyes that looked at you when you first left. They haven't changed.

But she has.

You're completely off guard when _he _comes running at you full force with his signature Rasengan.

* * *

You wake up in a bright room that smelled of rubbing alcohol. You think you know exactly where you are, and your stomach churns at the thought.

The last thing you remember is vivid green, then blackness.

You look down and there's an IV sticking out from your arm and you mentally curse yourself for letting down your guard. You _knew _this would happen if you did.

There isn't much time allowed for brooding, because only minutes after you come to, the door opens with a swirling rush of noise and movement. People bustling, fussing over you, examining you this way and that, and if you weren't chained down by chakra strings to the hospital bed, you think you'd kill them all.

Suddenly, yellow and pink fill your vision, and you close your eyes because it burns.

Arms - _hers - _wrap around you and hold you closer to any human than you've been in years.You scowl.

"It's okay," she murmurs, cooing like you're a child. You're _not. _Doesn't she know you've killed people? Doesn't she know you'd kill her if given the chance? Why did she insist on being so daft?

"It's not okay!" you snap, because that's all you can really do right now, tied down to the bed. She flinches and pulls away, and you hope to see tears but they aren't there.

"It _will_ be okay, Sasuke-kun." she corrects, a wobbly smile plastered to her dumb face. The dobe says nothing, merely watching the scene with a sad smile filled with pity. You don't want their sympathy. You don't want their fucking pity. You don't need it.

Don't need _them._

_"Stop it!" _You snarl, hoping they could see how ugly you really are. The monster that lies dormant just beneath the surface. Like the one Naruto has, except, this monster isn't a tailed beast. This monster is you. What you've become.

_I'm sorry okaa-san._

"Why do you keep trying to push us away?" Naruto finally interjects.

"I don't need you." you spit out harshly.

Naruto grits his teeth and clenches his fist. Sakura's finally crying, and you hope you've damaged them enough so that they will never come back. "Come on, Sakura-chan," he says gently, pressing his hand to the small of her back and leading her out. Neither of them look back, but you glare at them just the same.

Once they're finally gone, you lean your head back against the pillow, and breathe a sigh of relief.

You close your eyes.

.

They don't come back for the rest of your stay.

.

.


	3. rip apart my heart and call it love

**Dude, I'm really pumping these out. Chapter 627 has revived me, it seems. **

* * *

**fifty fifty**

* * *

**three: rip apart my heart and call it love**

**prompt: angsty Sasuke POV. Jealous of Naruto. **

**universe: AUish.**

**rating: K+**

* * *

Your heart swells and constricts at the thought of never seeing her again. You haven't known her for very long and yet it seems you've known her _forever. _It's hard to remember a time when she wasn't on your mind; in your dreams.

In your life.

She's perfectly imperfect and you love it. You hate sounding all cliché, but it's true. The little scar on her cheek from when she was little and her cat scratched her, the fact that she bites her nails down to the nub, everything. You adore it all. She's weird of course, and you find yourself wanting to know _everything about her. _Talking to her isn't enough. Seeing her isn't enough. You need to _feel _her. You need to understand her. And you try to.

So very hard.

You never really know what she's thinking. She stares off into space often, and you would kill to know what's going on in her head when she does that.

Despite all this, you don't think it's love because you're only eighteen and what the hell do you know about that anyway?

She crept up on you, this girl. You don't know when, but at some point, you just started thinking about her all the time. Out of nowhere, you suddenly _wanted _her. You wanted to be the subject of her attention, the man of her desires, the love of her life.

But you know that will never happen.

You'd like to think that she reserves a special smile for you. One that only you've seen. It pairs with that sparkle in her eyes that you've never seen –

Shit, if anyone heard you thinking like this, they'd think you were whipped.

Were you?

Probably.

But you really didn't care. She's so smart, this girl who almost wastes her potential by surrounding herself with people marginally less intelligible than herself. It's such a shame, but you don't dare tell her that. You do however; tell her that she can do so much better. She rolls her eyes at you when you say this, as if you were joking.

You play it off as if you were.

As much as you find yourself attracted to this girl, you find yourself repulsed by her just the same.

She hardly spares you the time of day anymore, and you know exactly why. It seems as though she's kicked you to the curb, and moved on to bigger and better things. But she'll come back; she always does.

It's a sick game you two play, falling apart and pulling back together again. It's as though she revels in playing with your heart, and she damn well _knows _what she's doing to you.

Even still, you can't help but love her.

You feel trapped, unable to find the energy or desire to escape her soft clutch that turns deadly when you move away. That sweet smile – a façade.

Powerless, you allow her to play you like a puppeteer, pulling all the strings of your heart to entangle yourself to her indefinitely. Will you find happiness? Probably not.

Because _he _is standing in the way.

_He _is trapping her, just like she's trapping you.

In reality, he has all the power. He has her wrapped around his finger, like a starving dog salivating for a meal. She's better than this, you think. She deserves better. And maybe _you _aren't The One for her, but you know you'd treat her far better than this asshole. This dumbass who treats her like some disposable doll.

Part of you wants him to let her go. To throw her away, so you can pick her up. Try to reassemble her, to save her.

The other part knows better.

So instead you allow yourself to be sucked deeper into the tumultuous vortex; a blackness consuming your entire soul.

And as she digs her hand into your chest, she rips apart your heart, and has the audacity to call it love.


	4. jealousy

**Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. Chapter 628 will be released tomorrow. Tell me your thoughts once you read it! I'm dying to know what happens.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this fluff.**

* * *

**fifty fifty**

* * *

**four: jealousy**

**prompt: Sasuke meets his RTN counterpart along with Sakura but instead of "Flirting Sasuke" paying Sasuke any mind he flirts and catches sakuras eye and Sasuke doesn't like it but he doesn't know why :3 **

**universe: RTN!verse.**

**rating: T for Sasuke's dirty boy mouth. **

* * *

Sasuke blanched.

"_No."_

Part of Sakura wanted to laugh, but the other - more rational part - told her to keep her mouth tight-lipped if she ever wanted to speak again. "Sasuk-"

"_No. _It's impossible. I am _nothing _like him."

Sakura sighed. "That's the point, Sasuke. He's your opposite." she tried to reason, but she knew it was useless. She wasn't going to get anywhere trying to convince him. "Well you're the one who wanted to meet him anyway," she huffed, recalling the memory. Earlier, her and Sasuke had been enjoying an afternoon of tea, when Sakura retold the story of the time her and Naruto got sucked into Madara's alternate universe. Sasuke had _somehow _been able to replicate this genjutsu, demanding that Sakura take her to meet "him" because he didn't believe a word she said.

While seeing the others was _admittedly _amusing, this was in no way funny. Sasuke eyed his alternate counterpart with abject disgust. "He's a disgrace to the Uchiha clan," he sneered. Uchiha's do not _flirt _with all these trashy women like this. Uchihas had much more pride than that. The way his opposite acted was sinful, to say the least.

"Come on, we're going. I've seen enough." As Sasuke turned on his heel, he heard footsteps approaching. He heard a voice, _identical _to his own, yet he didn't speak.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura turned as Sasuke's opposite smiled brightly at her. As much as she tried to deny it, seeing Sasuke smiling so brightly made her heart flutter slightly. Even if she knew that smile had been worn for countless other women.

She gave a small smile in return, nodding slightly. It seemed that this Sasuke didn't notice the other one standing nearby, seething and brooding away. Or he just ignored it. Either way, Sasuke felt invisible - something he was not used to. No matter where he went, Sasuke was always getting looks and stares. Whether it be from people who feared him, revered him, hated him, or wanted him, Sasuke Uchiha was _never _ignored. Especially not by some half-thought up genjutsu playboy version of himself.

"You look lovely today, Sakura-chan," just then Flirty Sasuke grinned, a flirtatious gleam twinkling in his eye as he pulled something from behind his back. "How about a flower for a flower?"

Sakura giggled despite herself, and accepted the rose. She knew better than to feel special - something she hadn't been prepared for last time. But if not for her own benefit, maybe this would allow the real Sasuke to appreciate her more. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He gave a wink. "Anytime. I'm always on your side, Sakura."

That. Was. It.

Sasuke would not sit for another second to watch Sakura get wooed by some scum piece of shit fake. He abruptly grabbed Sakura by the forearm. "We're _leaving." _he hissed, tugging her not-so-gently.

Sakura didn't even get to apologise to the other Sasuke, only watching as he frowned and tilted his head slightly. Slowly, he began to blur and disappear from her view. She realized that Sasuke must be ending the genjutsu.

Once they were back inside her apartment, Sasuke released her arm as if she were made of fire. "What was that about?" she huffed, hands on her hips. Sasuke looked away, sulking and glaring at a fixed point on the wall. "Sasuke Uchiha, you better freaking answer me rig-"

"I don't know!" he bellowed, not meeting her gaze. "But he fucking pissed me off. He's a pitiful excuse for a genjutsu."

"For Kami's sake what is wrong with you? It's almost as if you were je-" Sakura abruptly cut herself off, eyes going wide. She fell silent.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, finally meeting her gaze with hardened eyes. But when Sakura met his eyes, she smiled. It was a crooked smile that he did not like _one bit _because she was acting like she knew something that he didn't. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Sakura shook her head softly, still smiling bright. "Nothing, Sasuke-kun." Boldly, Sakura took a step closer to him until she stood directly in front of him. He was a little more than a head taller than her, so Sakura had to tilt her head upwards to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I know you're nothing like that other you." she reached up, standing on her tippytoes and pressed her lips to his cheek quickly. He stood there in shock, unable to move. His cheek burned where her lips touched, and as she turned to walk away, fixing some tea for them on the stove, Sasuke finally relaxed.

His alternate self didn't matter. He could flirt with whatever girl he wanted. Sasuke watched Sakura make tea and smirked slightly, resuming his seat at the kitchen table. His opposite had no chance against him.

He had the girl he wanted right here.


	5. make me smile

**As you know, some of these were originally posted on my tumblr blog. This being one of them (:**

* * *

**fifty fifty**

* * *

**six: make me smile **

**prompt: for medicninsakura! B-day prompt! Everybody sees Sakura on her birthday, except Sasuke. He shows up at the end, wishing her a happy birthday. **

**universe: post-war canon. **

**rating: K**

* * *

Sakura smiled brightly. Naruto never failed to put a smile on her face, but today she especially felt grateful. It was her eighteenth birthday, and while she had been considered an adult for some time now in the ninja world, Sakura was finally recognized by civilian standards as a full-fledged member of society.

Tsunade had given her the day off - much to Sakura's chagrin - demanding she relaxed today. A mere hour later, Naruto came bouncing up to her house with a basket full of ramen and a sloppy grin that seemed to be infectious.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura murmured gratefully, hugging the present to her chest.

"That's not all Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei asked me to give this to you too," Naruto handed over a rectangular-wrapped gift, which Sakura accepted with a smile. "He couldn't put off the mission Baa-chan sent him on, but he wanted you to have this one time." Naruto babbled as she unwrapped the gift.

It was a brand-new medical textbook. Sakura smiled softly, _he knows me too well._

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stretched. "My gift is still better," he asserted proudly. Sakura giggled in response and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks again."

He grinned in response. "No problem! I'll catch ya later, okay?"

Sakura cradled her presents to her chest and sat down on her sofa (after making a hot cup of tea of course) and cracked open the textbook.

Seventy four pages later, another knock was heard.

"Hi, Ugly. Happy birthday."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Sai's blunt attitude. "Thanks, Sai."

He gave a fake smile and handed her a painting of her reading underneath a tree. It was beautifully done. "Wow, Sai…this is…"

"Ugly just like the subject. But I figured it'd do."

"Shut up, baka!"

"You're welcome, ugly. I'll be on my way now."

Sakura closed the door, shaking her head slowly, returning to her book and tea.

Throughout the day she had several other visitors - Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, but none of whom she _really _wanted to see. The person she really wanted to see, didn't show up. And slowly, as more time passed throughout the day, Sakura got more and more depressed. She swore to herself she wouldn't let him affect her like that, that she wouldn't depend on _him _to have a good birthday, but she couldn't help it. Sakura was hurt. He forgot about her on the one day that mattered. Perhaps she'd never be important to him after all.

The sun was setting, and Sakura took a long bath to calm herself down. Afterwards, she made a small meal for herself and settled down on the couch to watch some TV. Sakura told herself she wasn't staying up to see if he'd visit after all.

A yawn escaped her lips as she checked the clock.

11:59.

A frown marred her lips as she watched the seconds tick by until the clock switched to 12:00. That was it. Her birthday was over. A lump formed in her throat, her chest tightened. She felt heavy. He didn't care, _he didn't care, he didn't care, he - _

Knock knock.

Sakura stood slowly, wiping her eyes before a tear could fall as she slowly walked towards the door. She opened it quickly, about to tell whoever it was that it was _rude _to knock so late at night and that she was just about to go to bed when a pair of dark black eyes met her gaze.

"Sasuke?"

Her heart did several backflips as she watched the raven-haired teammate pant lightly as he stared back at her. His hair was all disheveled and quite honestly, he looked as though he'd been to Hell and back.

"Wh-"

"Happy birthday." a box was shoved her way. She took it, utterly shocked, and stared at it for several moments. "Well?" Sasuke mumbled impatiently, "open it."

She opened the box carefully, trying to calm her shaking fingers and even out her breathing. But when she opened the box and saw its contents her heart stopped beating.

"It was my mother's." Sasuke rushed, "and I know you don't really get the chance to wear jewelery often, but I honestly didn't know what else to -"

Sakura placed a finger to his lips to stop his ranting. Quite ironic, actually. But the brightest smile in the world adorned her face right now. Nothing in the world could have made her happier than this moment. Gingerly handing him the box, she turned around. "Put it on for me?" she asked insecurely, sweeping her hair to the side with her hand.

He nodded, stepping forward. She felt the cool metal of the necklace touch her chest before his fingers brushed the back of her neck for a second, clasping the necklace together. It was gone in a second.

She turned back around to face him, not even wanting to know what he'd gone through today. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except that he was _here. _"Sasuke," she whispered, eyes filling up with tears of happiness. Sakura stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth quickly, "Thank you."

Pulling away, Sakura didn't fail to notice the slight upward tilt of his lips, and breathless expression.


	6. not your fault

**A/N - warning angst alert. This was also posted on my tumblr! Happy sasusaku month~**

* * *

**six: not your fault**

**prompt: sasuke falls into a coma after the war/sasuke attempts suicide**

**universe: post-canon**

**rating: T**

* * *

There wasn't a day that passed in which she didn't visit him.

"She's taking it real bad," Naruto sighed, his eyes dull. His chopsticks meshed the ramen around, and for once in his life, Naruto didn't want the remainder of his bowl. "With Kakashi gone, Sasuke in a coma…I just don't know how to help her right now."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto thoughtfully. A lot had happened in the war. Lives were lost. Neji, Kakashi, Ino's father, and many others died to protect their village. This time of peace felt suffocated by a blanket of death. Every corner was a reminder of a memory shared with a deceased loved one. Shikamaru wondered if this was how Sasuke had felt after his clan had been slaughtered.

"All I can say is just keep doing what you're doing," he settled evenly, "You're the only thing that makes her smile at all these days."

Naruto nodded, indulging in a half smile that fell two seconds later. "…yeah."

"Don't you have a date with Hinata later?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject. Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's not a _date _really, but we're supposed to hangout later…"

Shikamaru smirked. "It's a date."

"You're still here?" Ino asked, entering the hospital room. Everything was sickeningly white, save for the blotch of black on the bed. _He always did look out of place, _Ino thought sadly, turning her gaze to her best friend. "I thought I told you to go home hours ago."

Sakura didn't move her gaze from Sasuke, but answered in a small voice, "I did. I went home, ate, showered, and now I'm back."

Ino sighed, pushing back her bangs. "Sakura, you can't keep this up. Look, I know that this hurts but you just have to-"

"You have _no idea!" _Sakura accused shakily, finally turning to look at the blonde. Her eyebrows scrunched together in anguish, lower lip wobbling, voice cracking. She looked a mess, all pale with dark bags under her eyes.

Ino did nothing but stare back for a moment. "I have an idea," she murmured quietly, an image of her father coming to mind.

Sakura – seeming to notice her faux pas, blushed in embarrassment. "Ino, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Ino cut off, giving Sakura a tight smile, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll just go now."

"Ino I'm _sorry."_

The only answered Sakura received was the soft _click clack _of Ino's sandals as they disappeared down the hallway.

Sakura stared at the sleeping boy on the bed, heart clenching painfully. Her mind couldn't stop replaying the last seconds before Sasuke had been knocked out. She remembered the sheer terror she felt, thinking, _believing,_he was going to die. Trying desperately, pouring every ounce of chakra into him…

_"Sakura! It's no use, he's-"_

_"DON'T! Don't you dare say it! He's fine, he's going to be fine."_

_"What are you doing Sakura? Don't waste the Yin Seal on him! He's a traitor!"_

_"He's as good as dead."_

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, fingers clutching her hair as a shaky sob escaped her lips. Her eyes were dry, but sore. It seemed she'd cried so much over the past week that she's finally run out of tears.

Leaning forward, Sakura buried her face in his chest as she'd done all those years ago in the Land of Waves. The first time she thought he was going to die. It was a feeling she'd never hoped to experience again, and yet here she was…

"Sasuke-kun…please…w-wake up…"

Lifting her head slightly, and turning it to face him, Sakura brought her hand to his face. She touched his cheek shyly, almost as if his eyes would snap open as soon as her skin made contact with his. But they didn't. Emboldened slightly, she cupped his cheek, tracing her thumb across his lips. She ghosted across his nose, reassured by the slow, subtle, puffs of air that escaped from them, along with the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

The beeping of the IV did nothing to calm her, but this…touching him…_feeling _his heart beating…seeing him breathing…this was enough for now.

It had to be.

—

Sakura splashed water on her face, turning the sink faucet off. She stared at the mirror in apathy, not even recognizing her own reflection. The girl before her was gray, dull, _lifeless. _She was weak and helpless; a lovesick little girl with too high hopes and a heavy heart.

It was three am and nearly everyone was gone from the hospital. At this time of dire need, there weren't enough medics to stay during all hours of the night.

Sakura, practically living here since the war, had offered to take night watches.

Walking back to _his _room, she was shocked to hear rattling from inside._Could he be…?_

Her leisurely walk quickly increased to a sprint as she rushed to his room. Relief, and a burst of happiness surged through her veins. He was okay!_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke, I'm here….I'm here…I'm-_

A gasp erupted from her throat at the sight before her.

Sasuke had climbed out of bed, pulling the IV with him, and stumbled his way across the room to the counter. The cabinets were open, supplies strewn about. His back was to her.

"Sasuke-kun…you shouldn't be standing!" Sakura exclaimed, taking a step into the room hesitantly.

He turned swiftly, eyes wide. He wasn't expecting her. "Sakura…" he croaked weakly.

Sakura rushed to his side in an instant, spinning him around to find blood seeping down his arm. Her heart stopped in that moment, froze. His other hand clutched a scalpel, and she realized that _he did this to himself._

Her hands flew to his wrist, pressing against the wound, not at all caring about the blood that stained her hands. "Why?" she sobbed, feeling her world crashing and closing in on her. Why did Kami love to torture her so? Why would he want to do this?

"There's nothing left for me," he explained quietly. "I never meant to live past the war."

A sickening realization dawned upon her: he'd _meant _to get hit by that attack.

"No!" she protested, hands glowing green. He'd cut so deep, and the blood spurted past her hands. He'd cut the main artery… _He's losing too much…_"No, no, Sasuke-kun you can't leave me. You _can't. _After all this time…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, dropping the kunai and trying to pull her hand from the cut. "Sakura, stop."

"Just let go." He demanded softly, gently.

But she just shook her head, vision becoming blurry. It seemed there were more tears, after all. "I can't."

Sasuke – with a surprising amount of strength for someone who'd just been in a coma for weeks, pried her hand away. "Please," he begged.

All Sakura could do was stare, sobs wracking her entire body in spasms. "Why? Why do you want to leave me again? I tried _so hard _to bring you back…"

A rush of dizziness overcame Sasuke, and he found himself dropping to his knees unstably. Sakura sunk down with him. "I want…to be with Itachi…" he managed slowly.

_But Sasuke you can be with me! With Naruto!_

The edges of his vision were becoming black, but he could still see her bright green eyes staring worriedly back at him. If he'd had a heart at all, it would have broken at the sight. But she had to understand, there was nothing _left_for him here. He wouldn't, couldn't be happy. There was nothing her or Naruto could have done.

"…Why wasn't I enough? Why can't I _ever _be enough…?"

Her face buried itself in the crook of his neck as she clutched his body to hers. For a moment, Sasuke was content. He hadn't been held like this since he was a child, and he found himself relaxing in her embrace, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

He turned his head so that his lips touched the shell of her ear. "This isn't your fault, Sakura…"

It was becoming more difficult to talk by the second. But he knew he had to hold on long enough to give her closure. She deserved it. In a fevered desperation, Sakura pulled back and clutched his head between her sticky, bloody hands. She pressed her lips to his in one final, bittersweet goodbye, because _damnit _she at least deserved this much from him!

All these years of her trying to bring him back…all these years of loving him…

She felt him exhale into the kiss, his head suddenly becoming heavier to hold, and Sakura pulled away, alarmed.

Sure enough, his eyes were closed.


End file.
